Kenway Veno
; ; | birthday = October 9 | alias = | bounty = 405,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} "Public Enemy" Veno is the and Looming Bundle of Doom: Among his crew, Veno has the responsibility of taking care of the ship. While his crew members are off accomplishing their own tasks, Veno is seen making repairs to the Nimbus. of the Veno Pirates. Appearance Veno is an incredibly tall man (peaking at over 10') with amass of musculature clinging to his tan flesh, exhibited most primarily within his wide chest, broad shoulders, thick neck, and otherwise inflated limbs; yet unlike most sea dwellers, he is surprisingly well-proportioned for a man of his stature. Stemming from the bulk of his scalp is a flock of green hair, which has since become a trademark for him and by which he is now commonly identified; it is largely unkempt and for the most part left assorted in a wild manner, with some likening it to the mane of a lion.Glory in Vain: Sengoku D. Autumn draws a mental comparison between the mane of a lion and Veno's hair. Furthermore, prior to the global adoption of his "Public Enemy" moniker, and before his actual name in itself was known to the world, Veno's hair led the marines to refer to him by the name of "Aogami" whilst they discussed his various wrongdoings.Cant Jargon: While in contact with Veno via Saint MacGaradh's Den Den Mushi, a marine exclaims to his superior that "Aogami" is on the other line. Early on in his career in piracy, Veno sported a long, red trench-like-coat that fell down from its elaborate golden grazed shoulder epaulets all the way to his ankles. It was often kept open, exposing Veno's wide chest to the rest of the world. Beneath this, he wore simple trousers, brown in color. However, during his battle with the admiral, Warren D. Ralph, Veno removed his captain's coat in favor of being able to move more freely, tossing it into the ocean. After said confrontation, he was unable to reacquire it, as his crew focused more so on their escape.Glory in Vain: The Veno Pirates manage to escape from Ralph and his men. Personality All in all, Veno is a ruthless pirate incapable of bestowing mercy upon any he deems an enemy, not even Sengoku D. Autumn, who is both a woman and by age considered a minor.News for the Blues — Acknowledging Autumn's presence during his battle with Ralph, Veno states that if she were to intervene, he would show her no mercy. In fact, he is so very quick tempered that his cruelty essentially knows no bounds; when angered, Veno will even murder members of his own crew without the slightest bit of hesitation, as shown countless times, such as when he killed one of his subordinates for his overconsumption of alcohol (stating it would lead to a lack of overall productivity) and then another who had spoken out against the act.Divine Penance — Veno shoots a member of his crew between the eyes for telling him not to attack a ship escorting a World Noble. As per the latter incident, he is intolerable of those in particular who in any way question his authority, be they intentional or not. In example, he shot dead a pirate who had attempted to join his crew simply because he had a bounty larger than his own, affirming that one of his crew should not have a higher bounty than he who is the captain.Charming Endeavor — While looking around at a tavern in Diamond Archipelago, Veno encounters a man with a higher bounty than his own who wanted to join his crew. In response, Veno shoots the man dead, stating that it is the captain of the crew who should have the highest bounty. Similarly, Veno was not fond of Wynn Erin, his own , being taller than him, as it in some way challenged his own imposing figure aesthetically.The Pussy Test: Looking up at this so-called "Erin Wynn", Veno rose a brow. "What the fuck are you so tall for? I can't be riskin' a pull in my neck everytime I turn to look at ya. Goddamn."Erin Height Thread: Wynn Erin is measured to be taller than Veno. Likely stemming from his respect for Bernard, Veno appears to have a bit of a fixation toward , if not a direct obsession in trying to reciprocate their behavior. From the time he was but a little boy, he began to howl in the direction of the moon in an attempt to impress Bernard, yet only truly managed to irritate the wolf mink by placing forth a common stereotype. Indeed, in the earliest stages of their creation, the Veno Pirates were once dubbed as the "Wolf Pirates", until the crew adopted the name of their captain to circumvent confusion.News for the Blues: Due to wanting to eat a Zoan Devil Fruit that would enable him to transform into a Wolf, Veno subsequently dubbed his crew as the "Wolf Pirates". However, while the aforementioned may be true, he disapproves of any other person or animal that attempts to do the very same, seen when he kicked the Alfred's pet dog —that just so happened to resemble a wolf— through the walls of their own house.The Pillar of Autumn: Veno kicks a dog that bore resemblance to a wolf out of a house with a single kick. Furthermore, Veno stated his desire to consume a -type that would allow him to transform into a wolf in the past. Whether he is able to accomplish this goal has yet to be seen. Incredibly savage, Veno is not beyond torturing those whom he has abducted or captured; as a matter of fact, he appears to rather enjoy it, laughing maniacally to himself whilst his victims morn and plead for their lives.The Pillar of Autumn: Veno laughs to himself while torturing the family of Alfred Glave. During his invasion of Tariland, in which he raided the former residence of the admiral Alfred Glave, Veno battered the latter's grandson before the entirety of the world over a live stream, handing the child a "third" nostril that grew between his nose and causing every last tooth in his upper row to fall out, while also sticking a lit cigar into his daughter-in-law's eye.The Pillar of Autumn: Veno tortures Alfred Glave's family in an attempt to lure the admiral out. His style of torture, if such a thing even exists, is one comprised of showing as much disrespect as possible, seen when he literally urinated over the face of the Celestial Dragon, Saint MacGaradh, while the latter was within his hands.News for the Blues: Veno urinates over Saint MacGaradh's face. Powers and Abilities Within the current era of piracy, Veno has established himself as an incredibly notorious menace, to such an extent that he has garnered the wrath, attention, and or respect of some of the world's most influential and reputed entities and organizations, such as the ,Cant Jargon: Officials of the World Government declare Veno their enemy. the admirals of the ,Cant Jargon: Veno wars with Warren D. Ralph. The Pillar of Autumn: Veno murders the family of Alfred Glave, thereby earning his wrath. the Shichibukai,The Wounded Quarry: Salazar swears vengeance against Veno for his betrayal of his word and the murder of an innocent woman. and even the Yonko,"Public Enemy" Escapes Admiral Attack After Trifling With Royal Blood: Daddy L. Legs, Daikaku, and Sengoku of the Yonko are informed of Veno's updated bounty. as well as two of the intelligence gathering divisions of the World Government in the form of Sin City: Roo "Jumping Jack" Jackson is brought to investigate the happenings of Tariland after Veno's attack. and ."Public Enemy" Escapes Admiral Attack After Trifling With Royal Blood: Menu Merchant expresses displeasure at Veno's public assault on the Tenryūbito. His current bounty of 405,000,000 suggests that the World Government considers him not only a large threat against their own operations, but furthermore, against all of humanity. At the mere sighting of his , the citizens of Tariland committed suicide in preparation of his arrival, considering the alternative of a quick death at their own hands to be more desirable than what Veno himself could have potentially done to them in the ways of torture.The Pillar of Autumn: Citizens of Tariland begin to take the lives of their loved ones in addition to their own, firmly believing that killing themselves is better than being tortured by Veno. Physical Abilities Accredited to his herculean stature, Veno is one of the most physically imposing pirates within the world at large, suffocating the terrors of even the New World with his mere shadow alone. The simple output of his foot in an otherwise humane function so fundamental as walking is enough to invoke tremors across the face of the earth, throwing those whom are present strictly off balance. His strength is such that he lugged an entire pirate ship by its anchor over his shoulder whilst sailing on another vessel,On to the Next: Sailing on the Nimbus, Veno pulls his own ship behind him so as to save its resources for a later time, without having to leave it behind. and caused the ground to cave in and fall, resulting in a large and ominous void, with a simple punch, both without much apparent effort on his part.The Wounded Quarry: Due to being heavily damaged, Veno resorts to attacking the surrounding environment in an attempt to gain the advantage against Salazar by creating a large crater in the center of town using nothing more than his fist. Lifting an ordinary human to him is child's play, and even whilst holding back considerably, he is strong enough to hurl one off of an island as large as Wrusha.Breaking Dawn: Because the owner of a casino failed to pay his debt for the casino Veno had built him, Veno forced the casino to collapse by pulling a single brick from its foundation en route to quite literally sending the man blasting off with a single throw. As his defining and utmost reputed characteristic, in every facet of the word, Veno is simply a juggernaut. Due in part to his large frame and colossal size, he is able to receive and absorb countless attacks without the slightest indication of having been injured, even when wounds have become physically visible on his body. For the most part, his flesh in itself appears to be impervious to damage, with even cannon fire being unable to corrode it.The Pillar of Autumn: As Veno steps foot in Tariland, he is met by a dramatic round of cannon fire, only to emerge from it unscathed, even despite having been clearly shot in the chest. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Warren D. Ralph, an admiral of the Navy, while suffering innumerable blows —including several of the master's — to his own being, without allowing it to hamper his own ability to fight in return. He was even able to survive being impaled through the chest by what is often described as the "invincible" lightning logia Devil Fruit powers of Sengoku D. Autumn moments later, and launch a successful counterattack of his own to force the woman into retreating.Glory in Vain — Veno survives Autumn's Devil Fruit attack and plunges her toward the ocean with a brilliant attack. Even while recuperating from the injuries he had sustained from the prior battle, Veno was still able to remain intact after being slashed and sent flying through several buildings by the Shichibukai swordsmen Salazar, though the latter wound worsened his state of being enough to severely restrict his movements from that point onward.The Wounded Quarry: Unable to react in time due to his injuries, Veno is cut by Salazar and sent flying through several buildings. Fighting Style In battle, Veno utilizes a form of martial arts that goes by the name of "War Technician",Jungle of Lackeys: Veno reveals the name of his fighting style to Warren D. Ralph. which he began learning from Bernard as early as age 10. Now two decades later, he has displayed complete mastery over the style.Cant Jargon: Upon meeting Luhr, Veno aids the former slave in destroying the facility he was being auctioned within. It incorporates the entire body within its frame of work, with an immediate preference for hand-orientated techniques,Cant Jargon: Most of the attacks Veno is seen using revolve around his fists. with the limb in question being further coated in haki to make for a more devastating effect.Cant Jargon: Veno's hands turn black after a careful concentration of haki. Many of the names coined to each attack allude to Veno's craft as a shipwright, following a very specific name scheme: each technique begins with the prefix of "iron" and is followed by a type of tool or instrument used in carpentry.On the War Front: Veno displays attacks such as "Iron Helmet" and "Iron Hammer" during his fight with the admiral, Warren D. Ralph. Coincidentally, this art was initially created by Bernard to replace the necessity of having to carry tools with him, as he could instead reciprocate the very same functions using nothing more than his two hands, however was later developed into a fighting style to punish corrupt business partners.Veno's Past: While learning carpentry, Veno found it more efficient to use his own hands instead of relying upon tools. * : Raising his arm over his head, Veno imbues the entirety of the limb with haki; swinging it back down with vigorous force, a crescent shaped air blade is invoked, which can very easily slice through several waves of ordinary marines.Cant Jargon: Veno uses Iron Hatchet to aid Luhr against the marines. It was first seen being used by Veno to dispatch a swarm of marines while he aided Worden Luhr in destroying a slave auctioning house. In its later usage, its power was shown to be great enough to split the sea en route to severing a marine battleship like butter.Cant Jargon: Using Iron Hatchet, Veno splits both the ocean and a marine vessel in half. * : Coating his entire arm in haki, Veno further cuffs his fist to take the appearance of a mallet, which he uses for both offensive and defensive purposes. Much like a real mallet, it has a preference toward mauling maneuvers and is most effective for such case scenarios. It is also the pinnacle of Veno's so-called "armament" haki, refining his flesh with such rigid force that lead bullets were reduced to mere fragmentations of dust upon coming into contact with it.Cant Jargon: Making his entrance onto the scene, Veno uses Iron Mallet to cover Luhr from a volley of gunfire. * : Among the best of all defensive techniques Veno has under his belt, this technique is synonymous of a helmet worn by a typical construction worker, so as to serve as a means of protection from potential danger. Functioning in a similar fashion, while Veno has concentrated haki into the bulk of his skull as that name of the technique would suggest, he has also been seen kneading haki into other areas of his body while still referring to the act by the same name.The Perks of Inception: Veno blocks Ralph's haki shockwave with Iron Helmet. Its might was more thoroughly displayed in Veno's battle with Warren D. Ralph, where it successfully deflected the admiral's haki shockwave with minimal effort. * : A powerful punch infused with the brute might of Veno's cuff coupled with his expertise of haki, it is likened to a hammer by the Public Enemy for its devastating results. Unlike an ordinary punch, Veno flails his arm at an unorthodox angle, rendering it more difficult for his opponent to conceive. Veno was first seen using this attack to clash with Warren D. Ralph's own fist, which brought about a vicious tremor of haki that caused the oceans to tremble under its magnitude.The Perks of Inception: Veno and Ralph clash in a violent clash of haki. * : With his foot charged and made black with haki, Veno jabs the limb toward his opponent, delivering a resounding kick.On the War Front: Veno's kick is blocked by Ralph. Fire Fist Kenpo Haki Kenbunshoku Haki This breed of Haki enables Veno with the capacity to detect other forms of life, so long as they too are composed of the very same spiritual energy. Veno likens this ability to having eyes "on the back of his head", as he is always alert of an incoming attack, no matter how far nor what direction it is coming from. When pitted together with his refined reflexes, it makes for a very potent combination, as Veno is able to skillfully evade the attacks of his opponents and thus, rescue himself from any would be dangers.Cant Jargon: Utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki, Veno dodges an incoming marine's sword attack. It is also worthy of noting that Veno's senses appear to be superior to his own reflexes; despite not being physically able to keep up with Salazar's true speed, Veno was still able to track the Shichibukai's movements without much difficulty.The Wounded Quarry: A heavily wounded Veno is no match for Salazar's speed, predicting accordingly that he will be struck by the Shichibukai's blade. Veno generally makes use of this power before all others, in order to sense out the individual strength of his opponents, which then allows him to deduce whether or not they are truly "worthy" of his time.News for the Blues: Sensing out Ralph's ship, Veno concludes the admiral as the only legitimate threat. He was first shown being able to use this variation of Haki when he "felt" the presence of an incoming marine vessel many miles away while residing within a cave of a tropically infested island. From such a distance, he was able to successfully deduce Warren D. Ralph's presence aboard the ship, peering across the ocean and perceiving the admiral by his aura alone.The Perks of Inception: Despite being several miles away, Veno is able to detect the incoming Warren D. Ralph. On top of being able to accurately deduce characters over long distances, Veno's prowess in Kenbunshoku Haki is such that he can very easily sense the presence of even those whom are attempting to hide from him,The Pillar of Autumn: Veno senses out Alvar's wife and child who had been stowed away into the bunker of their home, finding it amusing that he had attempted to hide the two from him. as well as those whom try to deceive him in any way, shape, or form, rendering him a very difficult person to trick.The Pillar of Autumn: When Alvar pockets Alfred Glave's Den Den Mushi before returning before him, Veno states that he is aware of Alvar's actions due to being easily able to differentiate the presence of a snail in comparison to a human. While active, Veno's ordinarily gold irises are highlighted by a flux of red energy.The Perks of Inception: Veno's golden eyes turn red as he peers across the sea. Busoshoku Haki Among the various types of Haki Veno is able to employ, he upholds his mastery of Busoshoku Haki as being his greatest. With it, he is able to create an "invisible force" around his body, much like an unseen glass, which further inhibits him to bypass the abilities of others, next to augmenting the output of his own physical attributes. By concentrating more heavily upon a certain portion of his body, Veno can muster such a high aptitude of power that it quite literally renders the affected area black, further refining his flesh into what is described by him as being on the same level as tempered steel. This variation is most commonly seen within his War Technician style, whereby he utilizes his hands to reciprocate the function of mechanical tools. In comparison to the various other individuals sailing the oceans, Veno has displayed a degree of creativity in his usage of Busoshoku Haki that is virtually unmatched. By generating a subtle force of Haki beneath the soles of his feet, and therefore adding an invisible "heel" of the sorts beneath him, Veno is able to tread upon the surface of water as if it were a plain solid.The Perks of Inception: Veno meets Ralph's ship half way across the ocean by walking on water. Furthermore, when uncovering a shortage of breath due to having been taken into a headlock by the admiral Warren D. Ralph, Veno internally transmitted Haki into his body to coat his lungs themselves within amass of energy, turning them solid so as to make the most out of each individual breath from that point on.Jungle of Lackeys: Taken into a headlock by Ralph, Veno solidifies his lungs with Haki, dubbing the maneuver "Iron Lungs". Carpentry History Early Life Childhood Veno was born in Wrusha as the only child of Bogle, a wealthy businessman, and Hess, who was afforded the luxury of being a housewife due to the success of her husband. During his childhood, the riches his family harbored took a negative toll on his personality, making him very full of himself; while Veno was enrolled into the best academy within the entire country, because he was to someday inherit the family business, he did not feel inclined to studying nearly as hard as the rest of his peers.High Noon: Veno has a nightmare about his childhood. Registering poor marks due to a severe lack of studying, Veno fell far behind in class, until he ultimately failed to advance to the next grade. All of the friends he had made up until that point were quick to turn against him, making a joke out of his failure. Unable to withstand the mockery, Veno pulled out of the academy to be home schooled by Zabaco, an instructor of his father's choosing. Zabaco, who served under Veno's father as his aide, greatly admired Bogle for his successful business and sought to be like him in every way possible. With Zabaco around to tutor Veno, Hess would often times request the tutor's assistance for various house chores, leaving Veno alone to do his work many a time. When Zabaco's duties began taking longer than usual, Veno's suspicions arouse, and he soon uncovered his mother having an affair with his tutor within the comfort of their own home. However, rather than confront his father about any of it --being mindful of his feelings in the case he were to find out-- Veno opted to take matters into his own hands by convincing his parents that he was confident enough to return to the academy, in an attempt to rid Zabaco's presence within their home. However, as it would turn out, because Veno's grades alluded to a better performance from home, his request was denied by Bogle. By the time Veno mustered enough courage to inform his father of Hess' affair, it was far too late, as Bogle had not only his company and fortune stolen from him by Zabaco in a grand scheme, but his wife as well. In someway feeling responsible for the events that transpired, Veno elected to live with his father, who was forced to move out from his mansion and into the slums of Wrushia. Technician in Training At the tender age of 10, Veno was seen sitting on a tree stump pondering upon the happenings of haki. It was later explained to him by Bernard as the energy that composed "all of life", and the wolf mink demonstrated its usage in the form of Kenbunshoku Haki by differentiating a truly powerful tree from the ordinary. Much to Veno's surprise, the tree that Bernard had selected was able to withstand his attack far greater than the others; while the others were severed easily, the aforementioned tree sustained but a single scratch.Looming Bundle of Doom: A 10 year old Veno is taught the basics of haki by Bernard. Embracing Piracy Forming the Veno Pirates While searching for members to join his crew, Veno made a stop in Diamond Archipelago, specifically within its most reputed tavern, The Tired Elderberry. There he openly declared himself as a pirate and announced his motives, yet after he was approached by another pirate who immediately offered his services to him, Veno shot the latter dead due to the aforementioned pirate possessing a bounty higher than his own. He was later approached by Wynn Erin within the same tavern, who despite having witnessed the events that had unfolded, still placed interest in joining Veno. Being wary of Erin's behavior, deeming it overly suspicious, Veno put him up to what he dubbed the "Pussy Test", making Erin prove himself worthy enough of being considered an ally.The Pussy Test: Veno meets with Erin for the first time. As apart of the test, Veno instructed Erin to shoot the barkeeper, to see whether or not Erin would be capable of following through with his orders as captain, even if it meant taking the life of an innocent. After the deed was completed and Erin had done as he was told, Veno, without much of a reaction, walked out from the tavern, enlisting his very first orders to Erin as his captain, which consisted of getting him "a smoke", though not before expressing irritation in Erin being taller than him. Once outside, Veno examined Erin's ship, The Nimbus, and compared it to his own; deducing that his was in better shape, the two opted to sail it instead.The Pussy Test: Veno allows Erin to join him. As they made off in The Nimbus, the two conversed briefly, with Veno lugging his own ship by its anchor along the way. Erin informed Veno of his past as both a former marine navigator and pirate, which appeared to confuse him, while Veno shared with Erin his desire to consume a Zoan type Devil Fruit that would enable him to transform into a wolf.On to the Next: Veno states his desire to consume a Zoan type Devil Fruit that would enable him to transform into a wolf. After having acquired more crew members, Veno initially dubbed his crew as the "Wolf Pirates".News for the Blues: Due to wanting to eat a Zoan Devil Fruit that would enable him to transform into a Wolf, Veno subsequently dubbed his crew as the "Wolf Pirates". While sailing somewhere in the Grand Line, Veno awoke to many of his subordinates being drunk, which angered him enough to take their lives with his pistol. Shortly thereafter, Erin reported the sighting of a ship with a Celestial Dragon by the name of Saint MacGaradh on board within the distance, and though the latter suggested his captain turn the ship around, Veno instead told his men to prepare for battle. Many of his subordinates protested either way, causing them too to be slain by his own hand.Divine Penance: Veno and his crew cross paths with a Celestial Dragon's ship. Removing his coat, Veno instructed Erin to stay put and look after the ship before jumping into the ocean. When he boarded the enemy ship, Veno was displeased as he witnessed many of the passengers be sniped in front of his eyes by Erin. Nonetheless, he assaulted the Celestial Dragon who had been on board and abducted him. Celestial Dragon Abduction 300,000,000.|But you asked for 150,000,000 the last time, and we gave it to you! Why should we trust you now after you cheated us twice?! We've already given you more than-|Shut the fuck up, or the next one goes through his head! Ya 'ear me? 300,000,000, and I want it delivered to me fast. We won't be here for much longer.|Veno negotiates with the World Government through Saint MacGaradh's Den Den Mushi while docked in Blagh Ait.Cant Jargon: Veno negotiates with the World Government.}} Over the course of the next month, Veno and his crew attacked five separate islands while utilizing the Den Den Mushi they had acquired from Saint MacGaradh to publicize each individual event, while also streaming footage of mishandling the Celestial Dragon himself. Veno also made direct contact with the World Government on multiple occasions, and when the organization offered large sums of money in compensation for Saint MacGaradh's life, Veno agreed to the terms, only to ultimately act against the agreement and take the money for himself without giving up the World Noble in return."Public Enemy" Escapes Admiral Attack After Trifling With Royal Blood: Veno and his crew make headlines in the newspaper as a result of their infamy over having abducted a World Noble. One such example of this was when he and his crew were docked within Blagh Ait, Veno telephoned an officer within the World Government and requested they bring him 300,000,000 in exchange for Saint MacGaradh's life, which according to the officer on the line, was twice what he had asked for the last time.Cant Jargon — Veno reports his location on Blagh Ait and demands 300,000,000 in ransom, while previously having requested 150,000,000. While waiting for the Navy to arrive, Veno heard a ruckus in the distance; arriving upon the scene of a slave auctioning house, Veno found the fishman, Worden Luhr, to have been the cause. Aiding Luhr in his escape, Veno fought off an entire wave of marines together with Luhr and invited the latter to join his crew, which the fishman gladly accepted. During the encounter, the marines had also begun to refer to Veno as the "Public Enemy", due to the highly publicized streams he had produced over the past weeks.Cant Jargon — The marines begin to address Veno as "Public Enemy" due to the nature of his highly publicized masquerades. Upon sinking the marine ship he had telephoned in himself, Veno and his crew once again made off with the ransom money.Cant Jargon — Luhr becomes a member of Veno's crew. The crew was later seen residing within the cave of a tropically infested island. As Veno urinated on Saint MacGaradh, Luhr came to him with the day's newspaper, stating that they had made the front page and that Veno's bounty had risen to 175,000,000, while his own had gone up to 75,000,000.News for the Blues — As Veno urinates on the Celestial Dragon, Saint MacGaradh, Luhr comes to him with their updated bounties. In issuing the crew updated bounties, the World Government also published Veno's epithet as the "Public Enemy" for the very first time, and referenced his crew after his name; taking after the report, Veno opted to rename his crew the "Veno Pirates" and found amusement in the infamy the World Government had given him and found his moniker to be especially fitting. Moments later, Veno expressed greater excitement upon sensing the presence of an incoming marine vessel and asked Erin whether or not he too was able to "feel" it coming. Moving from the cave to peer out at the ocean, Veno utilized Kenbunshoku Haki to identify the admiral, Warren D. Ralph, on board the incoming ship, and despite the negative reaction of his crew, Veno himself appeared poised to meet the challenge of fighting one of the marine's utmost powerful forces. Using haki to somehow walk on water, Veno met the marine battleship halfway across the ocean, together with Saint MacGaradh in his grasp. Despite the protest of the various marines aboard Ralph's ship, Veno murdered the Celestial Dragon in cold blood, openly declaring war against the World Government.The Perks of Inception — By shooting Saint MacGaradh dead in front of the admiral, Warren D. Ralph, Veno declared war against the World Government. With Erin and Luhr taking on the Vice Admiral Sengoku D. Autumn, Veno fought Ralph on his own. The two fought on even terms throughout their bout, clashing on several occasions with their haki while causing the ocean itself to tremble under the might of their brute strength. Halfway through the battle, Veno rubbed his hands together and set them ablaze with fire, activating his Fire Fist Kenpo, which allowed him to deal severe damage to the admiral. After a brief altercation, Ralph opted to retreat, suggesting that he had never intended to capture Veno in the first place, only offer him a warning. However, Autumn refused to retreat along with her superior, and instead on her own terms chose to stay behind and finish Luhr after she had defeated him with a single attack of her Logia Devil Fruit. Before she received the chance, however, her attack was intercepted by a grievously wounded Veno, who despite his horrid condition, still managed to harm her and this time force her to retreat. Autumn in return mocked him and stated that the two would meet again someday. After the marine vessel made off into the distance, Veno, leaving all within the hands of Erin, at last lost consciousness.Glory in Vain — Veno loses consciousness after the long battle. Gaining Further Notoriety Word of Veno's battle with Ralph spread far across the sea, bringing great shame and dishonor upon the name of the World Government. Due to the happenings of the media, Ralph was ridiculed beyond belief, being labeled as the admiral who was defeated by a "rookie", despite having been the victor of the duel, in all technicality. Veno amassed greater notoriety as a result, earning a bounty worth 340,000,000, with his name becoming known to each of the Yonko, as well as CP0. Despite all that had gone on, Veno regained consciousness by nightfall and was wide awake by the time the Nimbus arrived in the port of Haevyn. When the famed, self-employed doctor, Hazen Yosef, came aboard the ship to treat him and his crew through nothing more than his own sincere generosity, Veno questioned the latter's motives behind aiding wanted pirates, accusing Yosef of wanting the bounties on each of their heads, and expressed disappointment in the lackluster condition of his crew. With nothing to lose with Yosef operating on him —seeing as though the only alternative was death— Veno willingly complied to being treated, though it was his crew mates who ultimately reported the nature of his injuries to Yosef, as Veno himself was much too prideful to admit where he was hurting. Through the power of his devil fruit, Yosef was able to return Veno's health to stable condition, and transferred he and his crew to his clinic.The Heretic: The Veno Pirates are rescued and treated by the renown doctor, Hazen Yosef. After further treatment, Yosef left the Veno Pirates within the infirmary to rest while calculating the cost of their expenses. During this time, the Shichibukai, Salazar, appeared inside after hearing word of the Veno Pirates' arrival, and sought to kill them. However, before he could do so, Yosef returned and challenged the Warlord to a battle against his pride, once more placing the Veno Pirates in debt of his services by rescuing them from danger a second time. When Salazar was in the process of delivering a meaningful blow to Yosef, Veno intervened out of nowhere, intercepting Salazar's blade, Coloda, with the use of his haki infused forearm, setting up a battle against he and the Shichibukai.The Black Ship: A heavily wounded Veno arrives out of nowhere to intercept Salazar's attack with his haki infused forearm. Veno immediately recognized Salazar as a member of the Shichibukai and openly pondered upon what in the world one of the Warlords was doing in Haevyn, of all places. Knowing he was at a clear disadvantage due to not having recovered from his earlier battle with Ralph, a bandaged Veno sought to gain the upper hand by attacking civilians, forcing Salazar to come to their aid. Taking in a hostage, Veno blackmailed Salazar into allowing him to depart from Haevyn safely, only to ultimately kill that hostage after boarding the Nimbus. Veno's cruel and merciless behavior angered Salazar greatly, and the Shichibukai vowed to bring the Public Enemy to justice. Because he had tainted his reputation by aiding the Veno Pirates, Yosef had no choice but to retreat along with the crew, thereby joining it indirectly. Bounty Trivia *Veno has his name derived from a wine brand of the same name. *Veno's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Conflict" by . References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains